Wild Roses (Baldwin)
| name = Wild Roses | image = baldwintitle1.jpg | season = 4 | ep_num = 8 | code = 32 | writer = | originaldate = 2009 | stardate = 54341.1-54346.4 49901.6-50974.6 (flashback) | year = 2377 2373-2374 (flashback) | prev = Slow Burn | next = That Kind of Day }} Summary When the discovers a fighter adrift in Cardassian space, Patrick and Bridget recall their past. Log Entries :Captain’s log: Stardate 54344.2: Baldwin is underway to Aloran IV. Our new passengers have been given a warm welcome. The five sisters have been dubbed 'The Wild Roses' by my crew. Fortunately, they have accepted the nickname. They have also had a chance to meet one special person in particular. :Captain’s log: Stardate 54344.6: We have arrived at Aloran IV to reunite all seven of the 'roses,' and to tender an offer to Commander Tyler. Memorable quotes : "I know about Roslyn, whatever happened to the other five?" : "I have no idea, but I’ve been hoping they contact me." :: — and Bridget Ingrum :"Ten slips of latinum says I would be accepted by a Starfleet Officer even if he knew my secret." :"Deal. I’ll give you another 10 if Roz reveals her secret to her boyfriend and doesn’t get dumped." :: — Number Seven and Number Five :"Moondance, Bulldog. I hope you don’t mind, but I need to borrow your fighter. Our new XO wants to check out our bogey himself." :: — Johnathan Bucyrus :"Most of us would rather just get out of the way and let Starfleet and the Dominion battle it out, but If I were to have to choose between the two, we’d all be rooting for Starfleet." :"In that case, if you ever run into a Starfleet Officer, try to help him out as much as you can." :: — Number Five and Number Seven :"Sounds like the group we’re looking for. Three of us will go down: Bridget, Sara Jackson, and myself." :"Why would you need the JAG officer?" :"Because, if that fighter pilot is on the planet, he or she will have a lot of explaining to do." :: — Patrick Ingrum and Jaimie Petrelli :"Captain, meet Jessica, Amanda, Michelle, Katie, and Valerie." :"I like those names.: :: — Johnathan Bucyrus and Bridget Ingrum :"I reviewed all of the records relating to the loss of ''Hastings. The fighters that you said you ordered back to Starbase 375 – they never made it. He was deep behind the lines, and it would be hard for him to return, even if he had hijacked this warbug. Still, he didn't make an effort to return to Starfleet, but it might be a stretch to say he attempted to shirk his duty. I’d be willing to suggest pleading to Unauthorized Absence and simply give him a reprimand via captain's mast."'' ::— Sara Jackson, suggesting an appropriate punishment for Johnathan Bucyrus's absence from Starfleet. Notes * Patrick and Bridget flashback to 2373, when Patrick was aboard the ''Hastings'' and Bridget was still on Torros II. * The five older siblings of Roslyn and Bridget are located and named. References bogey; Bucyrus, Johnathan; Bucyrus, Valerie; Captain's mast; Collins, Dorian; desertion; Fiehrer, Sonya; ; Ingrum, Bridget; Ingrum, Patrick; NCC-69435; Rose, Amanda; Rose, Jessica; Rose, Katie; Rose, Michelle; Valerie (song); Winwood, Steve External links *Wild Roses Full text of the story, on the author's website. Episode 32